


La couleur des tissus et des sentiments

by boulouzou



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Childhood, Children, Gen, Pre-Canon, The Family of Sarah O'Brien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Sarah O’Brien apprend les couleurs et la couture de sa grand-mère, Alice. Et a des questions à lui posées.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	La couleur des tissus et des sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> Je dédie cette histoire à ma muse et amie GhostDetective

_Printemps 1879_

Sarah O’Brien avait quatre ans, elle vivait très heureuse avec sa mère, Kathleen et son père, Télesphore, et il y avait bien sûr sa grand-mère préférée qu’elle aimait plus que quiconque, Alice.

Sarah, depuis qu’elle était née, avait vu sa famille s’agrandir, elle ne se souvenait pas, dans l’espace-temps, ni dans l’écoulement des années ou la durée de temps combien s’était écoulé entre les naissances de ses frères et sœurs et maintenant.

Son frère George est né quand Sarah avait dix-huit mois, c’était en 1876.

« Sarah tu as un petit frère. » Avait dit Kathleen quand Sarah a été amenée dans la chambre de ses parents par sa grand-mère, pour être présentée à George.

George était un beau bébé et c’était le fils que Télesphore avait si longtemps désiré. Bien sûr, cette journée-là avait été une fête, son père si heureux avait pris la petite Sarah dans ses bras et lui avait montré les premiers signes de son amour.

Sa sœur, Mary-Katherine est née quand Sarah eut trois ans et son frère, 1 an, en 1877.

Mary-Katherine avait été la préférée de Télesphore bien qu’elle ne soit qu’une fille. Il l’avait prise dans les bras de Kathleen et avait embrassé le bébé.

Mary-Katherine avait été un minuscule petit bébé rose, les yeux bleus, ses mains dépassaient de sous la couverture jaune. Sarah, en touchant sa nouvelle sœur, avait sentie ce petit paquet chaud, qui restait encore chaud quelques minutes après qu’elle soit sortie du ventre de sa mère.

Quelque temps après la naissance du troisième enfant de Kathleen et Télesphore, la mère de Sarah était de nouveau tombée enceinte.

Sarah était un peu plus grande et comprenait que quelque chose d’important était en train de se dérouler dans le corps de sa maman, elle voyait au fil du temps sa mère grossir, marcher difficilement, la main contre son dos pour le maintenir bien droit, son ventre arrondit.

Elizabeth est née durant l’année des quatre ans de Sarah, c’était en 1879.

C’était une troisième fille, malgré les bougonnements de Télesphore et son mécontentement, l’esprit et l’atmosphère était au bonheur, grâce à Elizabeth, la famille se composait en une famille de quatre enfants.

Et Télesphore était tout de même heureux, après tout il avait eu déjà son fils tant désiré.

Sarah était une grande sœur. C’était des nouvelles obligations, une tâche difficile et très, très enviable et d’un grand honneur. Sarah devait donner l’exemple et cette tache la rendait fière et bien plus grande.

Sarah n’était plus le bébé de la famille. Et il y avait une chose importante ; Sarah était aimée de son père.

Il la prenait parfois dans ses bras, pour la faire tourner avec lui, la porter sur ses épaules pour qu’elle admire le haut des arbres et le ciel bleu.

« Tu sais que tu es la plus belle. » Avait dit un jour Télesphore alors qu’il avait emporter un miroir dans le salon pour que les enfants puissent s’admirer.

« C’est sûr que je le sais, tu n’arrêtes pas de me le dire. »

Télesphore était incroyablement fier de sa fille qui portait le panier des œufs de poulets qu’Alice demandait à Sarah de lui apporter.

Sarah était une petite fille forte, obéissante, très vive, vigoureuse et robuste, ce qui était très important pour l’époque et les parents de la classe ouvrière.

Quand Sarah est née, Télesphore croyait avoir engendré un enfant faible et frêle qui ne survivrait probablement pas à l’hiver et aux premières années de vie. Mais à son grand étonnement, Sarah l’a étonné en devenant robuste.

Sarah aimait plus que tout sa grand-mère, Alice ; qu’elle surnommait Granny.

Granny était une personne exceptionnelle dans le cœur de la petite fille, elle possédait des doigts de fées, faisait des miracles avec un simple morceau de tissu et une aiguille et du fil.

Sarah regardait Alice coudre, tricoter et faire du crochet, comme elle aimait appeler ses activités.

Alice avait appris les couleurs à Sarah grâce à son tissu et aussi la nature qui l’entourait chaque couleur avait une signification et un lien avec un tissu.

« Le jaune pour le soleil. »

« Le vert pour l’herbe et les arbres. »

« Le roux pour les feuilles d’arbres en automne et les cheveux de Mary-Katherine et le soleil couchant. »

« C’est très bien Sarah tu fais des progrès. » Avait dit Alice en souriant à sa petite fille.

Sarah apprenait le métier à tisser, elle ouvrait de grands yeux et un regard de curiosité et d’admiration quand Sarah voyait sa grand-mère coudre.

« Granny, comment tu sais coudre comme ça ? Tu as appris comment ? Quand je serais grande, je deviendrais couturière. »

Alice avait été couturière, elle a réalisé une multitude de robes, de chaperons, de châles, de bonnets, de gants, elle a travaillé toute sa vie en gardant une multitude de moutons, de remplir des seaux d’eau, qui contenaient beaucoup plus d’eau que de gouttes de pluie dans une averse, elle était fatiguée, maintenait et voulait transmettre de son savoir à Sarah.

Elle voulait lui transmettre son désir et sa passion de la couture. Elle aimait apprendre à Sarah la couture.

Sarah admirait également les nombreux tissus multi-couleurs qui se trouvait à la lingerie du village et le teinturier.

Le rouge, le vert, le bleu, le rose, le noir, le gris, le jaune… Il y avait également beaucoup de couleurs que Sarah avait appris qui revenait à sa vue, très souvent.

La petite fille semblait heureuse et très à l’écoute des consignes de sa grand-mère.

« Ce sera notre secret, il ne faudra pas dire à ton papa que tu veux être couturière. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sarah étonnée et déçue de ne pas révéler ce grand secret qui la tenait et qu’elle voudrait que son père soit fier d’elle et l’encourage.

« Parce que… Tu le sauras quand tu seras plus grande. Parfois dans la vie ont eu fait pas toujours ce que l’on veut. »

Cette dernière phrase piqua encore plus la curiosité de Sara. Pourquoi ne pouvait-t-on pas faire ce que l’on voulait ? Dans les contes de fée, les vœux et les rêves se réalisent toujours. Sarah eut alors une autre question qui la taraudait et lui piquait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant :

« Pourquoi il y a des gens qui vivent dans des grandes maisons et d’autres non ? Pourquoi il y en a qui sont riches et d’autres non ? »

« Cela ma chérie, c’est le grand mystère de l’univers, il y a des gens plus riches que d’autres et c’est comme ça, je ne sais pas si un jour on va y changer quelque chose. En attendant, ne parle pas de cela à ton père, il risque de se fâcher et de pas être très content. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce sont des questions qu’il ne faut pas poser et c’est comme ça. » Dit Alice en essayant de garder patience elle a été très surprise de la question et voulait y répondre le plus honnêtement possible, mais il y avait des choses qu’on ne pouvait expliquer.

Sarah était trop curieuse pour son propre bien.

Plus tard, Sarah eut d’autres questions sur le sujet, Alice ne savait pas comment expliquer une telle injustice, elle apprit à Sarah à se méfier des gens de la haute société.

Sarah aimait sa grand-mère qui la prenait toujours dans ses bras. L’embrassait avant de s’endormir.

L’éduquer et essayer de lui forger un caractère assez dur pour la préparer aux aléas de la vie.

Alice s’inquiétait de la curiosité de Sarah et aussi de sa clarté d’esprit pour un si petit âge, de sa perspicacité et de sa clairvoyance. Comment allait-elle supporter toutes les injustices de ce monde ?

Sa petite Sarah était bien trop lucide pour son bien.

Sarah apprenait à coudre avec sa grand-mère et cela la remplissait de fierté, qu’elle suive les pas d’Alice. Les couleurs, les différents fils et métiers à tisser, pour l’instant, il n’y avait que ça qui comptait…

Fin


End file.
